stopthattankfandomcom-20200214-history
Giants
Giants are Bosses that spawn in after the Tank has been destroyed. The person that has the highest Damage on the leaderboard. Here's a list of Giant Robots and their attributes on Payload maps. Note that an item's normal abilities are included as well in the game, such as Guillotine critting on stunned targets. This list only shows things we've changed. If a primary or secondary isn't listed, then the giant spawns without a weapon for that slot. 'Giant Rapid-Fire Demoman' Need some pills? This one's got plenty of 'em. It dispenses tons of hard-hitting explosives, although it's unlikely every one will hit its target. Despite being one of the slowest giants, it's capable of performing an explosive jump in PLR maps. Basic Stats * 10,000HP * Movespeed Penalty: -58% (118 HU/s) Grenade Launcher * +75% firing speed * +75% reload speed * +2 clip size * No random critical hits Bottle * Normal Stats 'Giant Demoknight' Hits hard, hits fast, but has no ranged weaponry. Try not to get too close, as this giant is king of close quarter combat, and every kill will make him more powerful. It has no real means of dealing with Sentry Guns however, which means it must rely on teammate support to clear Engie-nests. Basic Stats * 10,000HP *Movespeed Penalty: -50% (140 HU/s) Chargin' Targe * +25% charge recharge rate * +100% charge impact damage * Full turning control while charging Eyelander * On Kill: 3s of 100% critical chance * +200 health restored on kill * +140% damage bonus * +50% melee attack range * +20% melee attack speed * +0.5s increase in charge length * No head collection Sir Nukesalot Makes Michael Bay look like an explosive amateur. This one certainly lives up to its name, as it's capable of clearing large areas with a single shot. The large explosions leave a cloud of smoke, which can help teammates advance without being seen. However, it has very little means of direct combat, which makes Pyros, Scouts, and other close range attackers much more threatening. Basic Stats * 10,000 HP * Movespeed Penalty: -58% (118 HU/s) The Loose Cannon * Always deals critical hits * +600% damage bonus * +100% explosion radius * No fuse * -75% clip size * -47% projectile speed * -80% slower reload speed * 100% slower firing speed Bottle * No random critical hits Giant Heavy When it's time to bring in the big guns, this giant's got you covered. It's the slowest giant when attacking, but pumps out massive damage in a constant hail of bullets. Like normal Heavies, it's more vulnerable to Snipers and Spies due to the slow speed and the "focus down individual targets" style of attacking. Basic Stats * 10,000HP * Movespeed Penalty: -50% (115 HU/s revved down, 71.5 HU/s revved up) Minigun * +60% damage bonus * +30% faster move speed while deployed * No random critical hits Fists * Normal Stats Giant Shotgun Heavy Ready to get literally blown away? Like the Giant Demoknight, you won't want to get too close, as it has the ability to kill any target in a single hit with a well placed shot. Unlike the Giant Demoknight however, it has no real means of closing the gap without slowly huddling your way, making ranged attacks more effective against it. Be wary that if it gets a kill with its melee weapon, it's going to be raining crits for the next ten seconds. Basic Stats * 10,000HP * Movespeed Penalty: -45% (127 HU/s) Shotgun * +900% bullets per shot * +90% faster reload time * -150% firing speed * -50% damage penalty * No random critical hits Killing Gloves of Boxing * On Kill: 10 seconds of 100% critical chance * +50% melee attack range * +20% melee attack speed * +65% faster weapon switch speed Giant Engineer This giant excels at enhancing its team's offense, although it only has basic means of defending itself, along with having a low health pool. It can build Giant Mini-Sentries, which, while powerful, can be taken down quickly with focused fire. Its Giant Dispensers can be erected and upgraded quickly, which then dispenses ammo and health over a large area. Its Teleporter Exit becomes the team's respawn point, although both teams will be alerted of its presence. The Giant Engineer is particularly vulnerable against enemy Spies, since its buildings can still be sapped. Note that when this giant dies, all of its buildings are destroyed as well. Basic Stats * Health: 6,000 * Movespeed Penalty: -42% (174 HU/s) * Robot teammates respawn at the Teleporter Exit Frontier Justice * Normal Stats Pistol * Normal Stats Gunslinger * Builds Giant Dispensers and Giant Mini-Sentries * +50% melee attack speed * +300% faster construction rate * Teleporter build speed increased by 100% Construction PDA * +550% max building health * +250% Sentry Gun damage bonus * +50% Sentry Gun range * +700% Dispenser range * +75 metal regenerated every 5 seconds on wearer * -45% slower Sentry Gun firing speed Giant Soldier ''' Like a normal Soldier, this giant can manage just about any threat. However, it must take care to place its shots carefully, as there are no reload speed or clip size bonuses. Due to the lack of a Shotgun, airblast can be an effective means of defending your team against this giant. Although it's normally quite slow, it can also perform rocket jumps in PLR maps to traverse areas faster, or to make a quick escape. '''Basic Stats * 10,000HP * Movespeed Penalty: -60% (98 HU/s) Rocket Launcher ''' * +85% damage bonus * +20% explosion radius * No random critical hits '''Shovel * Normal Stats Colonel Barrage ''' Unlike a normal soldier, Colonel Barrage carries a Beggars Bazooka on steroids. Watch out red the rocket spam is real. '''Basic Stats * 10,000HP * Movespeed Penalty: -60% (98 HU/s) Beggars Bazooka ''' * +7 clip size * +80% reload speed * +80% firing speed * No overloading * 6 degrees in random projectile deviation * -45% damage penalty * No random critical hits '''Shovel * Normal Stats Giant Pyro Some giants just want to watch the world burn. Others, like the Giant Pyro, just want everyone to get the hell away from them. Should you feel the need to get close anyway, you'll either be either enjoying a nice & warm shower of fire, or you'll be punted halfway across the map. Keep your distance instead, and you'll be relatively safe, so long as you don't feed it projectiles to reflect. Basic Stats * 10,000HP * Movespeed Penalty: -50% (150 HU/s) Flamethrower ''' * +30% direct damage bonus * +50% flame particle lifetime (flames travel further) * +120% increase in airblast push force, both vertical and horizontal * +25% airblast range '''Fire Axe * Normal Stats Giant Flare Pyro You better get ready for some heat, because things (specifically you) are about to get a lot hotter up in here thanks to the Giant Flare Pyro. This giant, as one might expect, specializes in sending enemies scrambling for health due to its ability to hand out long-lasting critical afterburn like candy. With that in mind, it's particularly vulnerable against fireproof humans. Basic Stats * 10,000HP * Movespeed Penalty: -61% (117 HU/s) * Exclusive to Payload maps Scorch Shot * +80% firing speed * +100% afterburn length * +300% afterburn damage * +15% damage vs buildings * No damage reduction on direct hits * No random critical hits Third Degree * Normal Stats Major League Scout Mobile, but weak, the Major League Scout is ideal at getting the job done quickly. It can only reliably kill one target at a time, but is perfectly capable of stunning or knocking away multiple enemies at once in order to clear a path. The quick move speed combined with the ability to triple jump allows the Major League Scout to take routes other giants could only dream of. Combined with the double capture rate, this causes the Major League Scout to pose a serious threat to the human team should it slip by their line of defense Basic Stats * 6,000HP * Movespeed Penalty: -20% (320 HU/s) * Captures control points twice as fast compared to other giants * Teammates respawn much faster compared to other giants * Exclusive to Payload maps Force-a-Nature * +100% bullets per shot * +60% more accurate * +900% knockback on target * +2 clip size (4 shots) * -33% damage penalty Flying Guillotine ''' * +65% weapon switch speed * +90% faster recharge rate '''Sandman * +90% ball recharge rate * +30% melee attack speed * +2 maximum balls carried Giant Kritzkrieg Medic The Giant Kritzkrieg medic might be weak but is a force to be reckoned with, with his ability to kritz charge allies in an AoE around him can turn your Defense game into a losing one. Basic Stats * Health: 6,000 * Movespeed Penalty: -42% (185.6 HU/s) * Nearby teammates recover health automatically * Nearby teammates recieve the effects of the Ubercharge when deployed Kritzkrieg * +300% Ubercharge rate * +50% max overheal (buffs teammates to 200% health) Crusaders Crossbow * +19 clip size * +90% faster reload speed * +1 degree in random projectile deviation Ubersaw ''' * +60% attack speed '''Giant Rapid Fire Bowman AH! Piss Basic Stats * 10,000HP * Movespeed Penalty: -50% (150 HU/s) Huntsman * +70% reload speed * +100% damage bonus * Projectiles penetrate enemy players and buildings * -15% damage vs buildings Jarate * +90% jar regeneration rate * +4 maximum jars carried * +65% faster weapon switch speed Buschwaka * Normal Stats